


Hetalia But With Memes

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Memes, Other, candia is badass, cursed writing, deaths but they come back, help me i feel insane, high!Canada, honestly i will do any meme you request, mainly just a joke, memes galore, oof, the deaths aren’t described much, world meeting, world meeting fail, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Welcome to the trash known as: Hetalia But With Memes!(Yes, I regret even coming up with this.)My mind said to itself, “What can I do to make her groan while agreeing it would be funny, causing her to go into an argument with herself, therefore causing her to question her sanity?”The characters probably will be very OOC, because these are based off memes and vines. Also, I don’t own Hetalia, otherwise, well.... you wouldn’t want to know.What have I done? I have cursed the world. You can request more memes, if you are crazy enough to read without throwing up.





	Hetalia But With Memes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flirt#4343](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flirt%234343).



> *sigh* Dear the person reading this,  
> I’m so sorry if you continue to read. Kudos appreciated, but, don’t get weirded out by me because of this story.  
>  Thanks,  
>  NorskPup

The meeting room doors slam open, causing everyone to flinch and look towards it. Expecting America, England yelled, “You’re late, America!” (Despite confused America sitting right next to him.) A very high-looking Canadian stumbled in, holding a stick-like object. America, a little too eagerly, said, “Yo, Mattie! Is that a weed?” Mattie looked over at his brother, and replied, “No, It’s a crayon.” America, not listening like always, ran out yelling, ”I’m calling the police!” Everyone chased after him, hoping to not get in _too_ much trouble with their bosses. They slowed down in a kitchen area, to see America typing 9:11 into the microwave. Everyone stared. Canada pushed him out of the way, and typed 4:20.  Ignoring the twins, everyone focused on the Italian brothers and their argument. After name calling, Romano yelled, “SHUT UP, BASTARD! SOMEBODY A-TOUCHA MY SPAGHETT!” Germany, finally tired by the insane nations, tossed South Italy into the wall, causing him to go, “YEET!” Germany then got out (Read: stole from Belarus) a knife, stabbing every nation in the room, listening to their assorted “OOF”s.  All of the nations fell to the ground, blood soaking through their clothes. A voice in the shadows laughs, and mutters, “Press F for respects.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it?  
> What have I done? I have cursed the world. Anyways, the nations will revive, because they can’t die, so you can request more memes, if you are crazy enough to read to here without throwing up.


End file.
